


Technical Difficulties

by Vesper



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper/pseuds/Vesper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ Penso sia incastrato.” Loki sgranò gli occhi. “ Cosa? ” urlò “ Non può essere! ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer della traduttrice: La storia che state per leggere non è mia ma dell'autrice, che con il suo permesso ho tradotto. Ogni commento che lascerete provvederò a tradurlo ed inviarlo all' autrice.  
> Lo lasci un commentino?  
> Credits goes to MaverikLoki!

Siccome sono una persona cattiva...

 

**

Technical Difficulties

**

By MaverikLoki

“ Dai Thor spingi più forte! ”

Thor guardò suo fratello “ _Io_? ” borbottò asciugandosi il sudore che gli colava dalla fronte “ Ma tu sei sdraiato!”

Loki sbuffò. “ Bè, non che io possa fare molto da questa posizione.”

Thor roteò gli occhi pregando di avere pazienza, mentre il silenzio veniva rotto solamente dai suoi grugniti ritmici.

“ Cerca di aprire di più le gambe, così farai più leva.” 

Thor si bloccò lanciando un' altro sguardo esasperato a Loki. “ Sai ” sospirò “andrebbe meglio senza la cronaca in diretta.”

“ Scusa” replicò Loki asciutto. “ Pensavo solo che fossi più bravo in questo genere di cose.”

“ Bè, non mi sembra di avere tutta questa esperienza!”

“ Si vede.”

Thor strizzò gli occhi per togliere il sudore dalle palpebre e continuò; ma dopo pochi minuti si fermò, corrugando la fronte. “ Mmh” mormorò.

“ Che c'è? ” sospirò Loki.

“ Penso sia incastrato.”

Loki sgranò gli occhi. “ _Cosa_?” urlò “ Non può essere!”

“ Bè, mi spiace!” sbottò “Ti avevo spiegato che una cosa tanto grande non poteva entrare in una così piccola!”

“ E' successo perchè l' hai fatto nella maniera sbagliata.” disse Loki brusco.

“ Bene, visto che _tu sei_ l' esperto, prova _tu_ a tirarlo fuori!”

Loki sbuffò senza ribattere. Si spostarono fino a invertire le loro posizioni e Loki tirò con tutta la sua forza; stringendo i denti con determinazione e fermandosi ogni tanto per prendere fiato.

“ Mmh”

“ Visto?” brontolò Thor.

“ Bè...si.” Loki si accigliò, passandosi una mano frà i capelli. “ Magari se tirassimo entrambi nello stesso momento?”

“ Va bene.”

Loki contò fino al tre e insieme tirarono ognuno verso la propria direzione. Dopo poco si fermarono curvi ed ansanti.

“ Penso di averlo sentito muoversi di poco.” disse Thor.

“ Anche io.”

“ Ancora? ”

Per la seconda volta combinando la loro forza, i due fratelli tirano fino a che Mjolnir si liberò.

Thor sollevò il suo martello con un sospirò di sollievo. Lui l' aveva _detto_ a Loki che Mjolnir non era capace di aprire il Bifrost, come la spada di Heimdall o la voce di Odino potevano fare.

“ Forse avremmo dovuto inserire prima l' impugnatura,” ponderò Loki.

Thor scosse la testa e si allontanò prima che suo fratello potesse dire altro.

 

...pervertiti, ma cosa pensavate stessero facendo? XD


End file.
